Naishin Juubun Gunsotsu
by Trivii
Summary: Vignette: How Heero and Duo could have gotten together. Post Endless Waltz NEW TEASER. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: The Look in Your Eyes

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short, I wanted it to be longer but it wouldn't round up in a good way, I gonna try to make the next two installments longer, just remember the more feedback I get the faster I'll post.  This is my first Fic, and just to let you know, at present I'm aiming for a three chapter "Trilogy". Thanks.****

**Credits and Disclaimers -** Some parts of this story were inspired by poetry collected from classic literature, while I was writing I found a piece by Cummings that struck a cord and I decided to slip it in as my primary inspiration. I don't own our bishounen GW pilots, or anything else so, please, read and enjoy, content in the knowledge that I am not a thief.

Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly 

beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence:

In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, 

Or which I cannot touch because they are too near.

Your slightest look easily will unclose me

Though I have closed myself as fingers, 

You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens

(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose.

Or if your wish be to close me, I and

My life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, 

As when the heart of this flower imagines

The snow carefully everywhere descending; 

Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals

The power of your intense fragility: whose texture 

Compels me with the colour of its countries, 

Rendering death and forever with each breathing,

(I do not know what it is about you that closes

And opens; only something in me understands

The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.

**Somewhere **- by E.E. Cummings 

"Naishin Juubun Gunsotsu"

The Innermost thoughts (of a) Perfect Soldier

Prologue - The Look in Your Eyes

"Rose leaves, when the rose is dead, Are heaped for the beloved's bed; And so thy thoughts, 

when thou art gone, Love itself shall slumber on."

**PERCY BYSSHE SHELLEY** - "Music When Soft Voices Die," 1824

            _**I have seen the world over, traveling a great distance, and surviving horrendous pains and injustice, escaping dangers the like of which the world and colonies, with all their combined resources may never understand.  And yet I have been held captive for the past eighteen months, by a weapon as meager as the heartrending silence behind your jewel like gaze.  You may laugh and talk, and swear from the comfort of your facade, living a masqueraded existence of a joker or fool, proclaiming "Real men never scream out loud." But that doesn't stop the pleading and sorrowful silence from flooding your eyes, even as laughter escapes your lips.  Our friends find your nature comforting, while I worry, what will happen when that mask your wear slips and cracks? I hear you sob in your sleep, whispering the names of your friends from the street, the nun, and that old Priest; I listen and my heart weeps, though I cannot bring myself to comfort and hold, that simple touch is denied to me, because you are to near.  That closeness I nurture yet curse, binds me to your side, though it forbids me from clearing the tears from your amethyst eyes . . . **_

            As Princess Relena's personal bodyguard and escort, Heero had top security clearance though his own background was shrouded in mystery, when asked the response "classified information" rolled easily from the lips of his colleagues. As the subject of social and political curiosity, when he had submitted his short story 'Eyes of a Soldier' to Time Life magazine they had snapped it up, and offered him a permanent position on their writing staff.

            Staring at the email, fellow Time Life writer, and only other Japanese staff member Kiyoshi Yakumoto had sent him, Heero wished with a pained thought that he had never accepted the magazines offer. A brisk knock on his open door had him glancing up, not at all shocked by the silent approach when he spotted his former partner playing with the end of his braid. 

            Using two fingers Duo flipped a silver embossed deep blue envelope onto his desk, before releasing his braid and crossing his arms to lounge against the door frame patiently and in surprising silence waiting for his response. As Heero opened the envelope and began to read, the braided ex-pilot smiled and violet eyes began to sparkle before he spoke into the silence, "Zech's says that Relena can do without you for a few weeks vacation, given the circumstances."


	2. Chapter One: Beyond the Masquerade

**A/N:** Hey I got this out faster than I thought I would, its about as long as I was hoping to have the prologue be. The last installment will take me a while, I'm aiming for 5 pages.

**Credits and Disclaimers -** Some parts of this story were inspired by poetry collected from classic literature, while I was writing I found a piece by Cummings that struck a cord and I decided to slip it in as my primary inspiration. I don't own our bishounen GW pilots, or anything else so, please, read and enjoy, content in the knowledge that I am not a thief.

**- Somewhere **-

Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly 

beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence:

In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, 

Or which I cannot touch because they are too near.

Your slightest look easily will unclose me

Though I have closed myself as fingers, 

You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens

(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose.

Or if your wish be to close me, I and

My life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, 

As when the heart of this flower imagines

The snow carefully everywhere descending; 

Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals

The power of your intense fragility: whose texture 

Compels me with the colour of its countries, 

Rendering death and forever with each breathing,

(I do not know what it is about you that closes

And opens; only something in me understands

The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.

**by**** E.E. Cummings **

"Naishin Juubun Gunsotsu"

The Innermost thoughts (of a) Perfect Soldier

Chapter One - Beyond the Masquerade

            _**I see that rare flash of life and genuine emotion alight, when we're alone and there's no one to over hear. I have seen the difference between that every day laugh so filled with false cheer and your gentle almost shy chuckle, that it seems you've saved just for me.  When I see you open up it's a beautiful glowing sparkle deep within your eyes, I can feel my own layers of emotional resistance begin to fall away, folding back like curtains on a sunny day.  Though I have successfully closed myself off within this secure soldiers shell, with each day between battles I feel the responses that you all but force from behind my cold veneer.  When with just the barest glance from your cobalt eyes, so hollow and uncertain, I feel the wall begin to crumble as doors I never knew about begin to open just like the petals of a spring blossom. Mysteriously from the first, why can't I fight against this friendship you offer so guilelessly? Why am I so week to your allure? Why does it feel so natural when I help you or accept your aid?**_

            That was how the Perfect Soldier found himself in his current position, being carted to Quatre and Trowa's engagement party by his talkative partner.  Shaking his head Heero looked up from his note pad to gaze out the window, as the jet touched down he blinked at the snow, well it was February and not everyplace could be as warm and hospitable as the Sank kingdom. 

            Duo laughed and came to his feet, "Come on Hee-chan we've got a 90 minute layover before we catch our shuttle to L3.  Let's see if we can find a restaurant,_ ja_ _ne_?"

            Heero had forgotten how much his foolish partner loved the snow and rain on earth, making a vain attempt he schooled his features and put away his things before following his friend down the jet way to the space-bound concourse. Where Duo promptly followed his nose to the Thai Buffet and as the two former Gundam Pilots sank into chairs, the braided boy launched into a one-sided conversation about a place they had eaten during the war.

            "I don't miss the missions, but I miss being useful, the adrenalin, and a lot of other little things. Like that winter the five of us were told to lay low and get seasonal jobs at that ski resort, remember? I really miss it don't you?"

            Heero was given pause by the memory of their first winter together, the snow, the music, the laughter.  At the time Heero had found it overwhelming, today however he longed to relive it.  Duo had found that his birthday was in December, smiling to himself Heero relaxed back in his chair, remembering how puzzled he'd been when Duo had thrown him a party. It was an agonizing realization for the Perfect Soldier, but he missed being able to come home to the braided baka.

            Without giving it much thought Heero contributed a quiet response, "Hai. Wolf Creek Lodge. I miss it too."

            Duo, pleased by the participation and admission, smiled and kept talking. Loving the time with his best friend, as they ate the topics gradually shifted from one to another, and the minutes blurred together, until they were boarding the passenger shuttle to the colonies.

            _**Sometimes I'm surprised by how blinded I am, I know that my baka wants only to be near his friends, and his lovely eyes flash when he is pushed away, but like a faithful ally he always returns to us when he's needed.  I worry that one day I will push my violet eyed shinigami too hard and he will be gone forever. In the darkness I need him, and want him near me always, my partner.  I can't fight it when the night comes and I see his eyes in the shadows sparkling and speaking of their deepest sorrows like stars in the night sky.  I want to tell him that I will be there for him, even as I push, I think he understands the message unbidden that reflects in my own blue eyes, yet still I fear that one day I'll wake and he won't be there anymore.  He will have missed my unspoken plea, blind to the look in my eyes as I pretend to be to the look in his.  When nobody's watching I'm overwhelmed by fleeting images like the seeds of a dandelion swept away in the breeze, like so many forgotten ideals the wispy and dancing snowflakes of dreams, nightmares that haunt my sleeping hours. I fear that those precious jewels, the amethysts of your gaze may be forever outside my reach. **_

            They had been in transit to the colonies for just over an hour and a half, just a little longer and they would reach L3, and in the silence of the almost empty shuttle compartment Heero glared at the computer in front of him. Occupied wishing a hundred painful deaths on the editor of Time Life Magazine  through the medium of its glowing screen, completely put off by the subject he had been asked to write on.  Writing on such a frivolous topic went against his grain.  He was used to writing about war, foreign policy, and current political agenda's from his useful position within the Peacecraft Palace.

            No he definitely was at loss with the topic.  Dammit why? Why couldn't someone else handle Kiyoshi's cover story? Immediately feeling guilty for the mental tirade, 'Yoshi was in the hospital after all, trying to calm his thoughts and coax his mind into writing on a subject he was so disinterested in; Heero leaned back in his chair looking at the potential titles lined up neatly on the legal pad, along with a handful of idea's.  He glanced across the aisle and allowed his gaze to linger on his braided partner before settling in to write, if he was fortunate the article would be finished by the time they arrived on L3 . . . 

Duo's POV

            _**Something's we never see until it's almost too late, I always though you didn't care. I guess I was just ignorant to the diamond in the rough.  I was willing to over look your finer traits, and your beautiful strengths, I couldn't see the pain beneath your mask, and I shuddered when you were put to the task.  That day you risked it all for our cause when we could no longer fight, you took it further than any of us could dream, you never stopped to question, we never stopped to reason, your valiance made us equal, but I guess it's all in the perception.  _

_            When I had all but given up, my heart bled that day you offered your all, today I look on you and fight to hide my awe at the power you hide behind that fragile face and small frame, is it your stormy eyes that compel me to care? You in your perfection have reawakened something I thought forgotten, and I fear that my curse will color your life with the death that has tainted so many of those I love. My fear grows even as you defy all reason. I have begin to suspect that you're different for that very distinction, and I pause to notice there have been more than a few life threatening situations that you have been left staring in resignation questioning why is it, that you keep breathing. ** _

            Duo looked across the dimly lit shuttle to gaze on the fading silhouette of his partner, who sat leaned back in his seat typing rather lethargically on his laptop (For Heero anything less than 75 wpm is lethargic). Remembering with affection, the times they had been at each others throats, at boarding school, the missions at dawn, and casual competitions.  The way he could always rely on Heero to be there for him during the war, in a lot of ways they had been left at each others mercy.  The had shared secrets, and more than a few hidden sorrows.  He had never imagined that Heero would turn out to be the savior of the world or 'the heart of outer space' as Quatre called him.  

            Shifting his gaze to the darkened window, Duo sighed knowing there simply had to be more to it, though reluctantly he began to admit to himself, that if there was indeed more to it that there appeared to be he wouldn't find the answers anywhere other than himself. He knew that from the look in Heero's eyes there was a lot more to the story for them both even though they were such complete opposites when you looked beyond the surface, of a sunrise in deeply saddened eyes, past the pretense they both had so artfully built to hide their real selves from the world around them.  

            Unless they managed to get rid of the chains that bound them both to there own sorrowful pasts and forgot their fears, they would never be strong enough to find the answers and be worthy of affection.  No matter what they said to each other, no matter the insults they dealt, the other was always there. As long as he had that friendship he didn't want for anything, and Duo had no intention of that ever letting that change.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Reviews Please!?!?!

**Un-Attainable Desire - By Amaya M. Vaughn****.******

He is my light, my dark 

My joy, my pain 

He is the poetry that flows through my veins  

He is my north, my south 

my east, my west 

He is the solace where my soul finds rest  

He is my noon, my night 

my talk, my song 

I thought he could love me . . .   

But I was wrong


	3. Chapter Two: Starlight & Dreams

**A/N:** Hmm not as long as I wanted but it felt right, sorry this is so short, I'll see you soon with the next  installment, just remember the more feedback I get the faster I'll post.  This is my first Fic, well I _was_ aiming for a three-chapter "Trilogy" But it looks like it's gonna be Four chapters. Start thinking, and let me know if you're interested in the sequel. Thanks.****

**Credits and Disclaimers -** Some parts of this story were inspired by poetry collected from classic literature, while I was writing I found a piece by Cummings that struck a cord and I decided to slip it in as my primary inspiration. I don't own our bishounen GW pilots, or anything else so, please, read and enjoy, content in the knowledge that I am not a thief.

-           **Somewhere **-

Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly 

beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence:

In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, 

Or which I cannot touch because they are too near.

Your slightest look easily will unclose me

Though I have closed myself as fingers, 

You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens

(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose.

Or if your wish be to close me, I and

My life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, 

As when the heart of this flower imagines

The snow carefully everywhere descending; 

Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals

The power of your intense fragility: whose texture 

Compels me with the colour of its countries, 

Rendering death and forever with each breathing,

(I do not know what it is about you that closes

And opens; only something in me understands

The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.

**by**** E.E. Cummings **

**"Naishin Juubun Gunsotsu"**

**The Innermost thoughts (of a) Perfect Soldier**

**Chapter Two - Starlight & Dreams**

"Rose leaves, when the rose is dead, Are heaped for the beloved's bed; And so thy thoughts, 

when thou art gone, Love itself shall slumber on."

**PERCY BYSSHE SHELLEY** - "Music When Soft Voices Die," 1824

Still Duo's POV

            _**I don't know what happened to change the way I see you, I only know that it did, and if I could find out what happened, I wouldn't change a thing.  You drew me in from the start, and I was slowly forsaken, I would fight it, but at what cost? Something in me understands and looks the other way, the look in your eyes speaks more words than a thousand pictures. So when storm tossed seas clash with amethyst shores, I give and fall into the deep, I would never want to be anywhere that isn't by your side anyway.  I wonder if you understand the power that you have over me?  When I'm with you I feel that my soul has been washed clean by a thousand hands of cooling rain, you chase away my nightmares. I will never leave you even if the physical distance is great, I will be there, I need to be there, there are some comforts that a man should never have to do without, you are mine. The only single person or object that I simply can't do without. **_

            As the docking connection between the shuttle and the L3 customs satellite was established, Duo unfastened himself and stretched enjoying the intoxicated feeling that comes with reduced gravity, pivoting to comment on it to his friend.  Blinking the braided ex-pilot smiled, there Heero sat slouching down in his seat his notebook computer closed and powered down on the trey in front of him, sound asleep.  He had forgotten how much Heero detested traveling when a stranger was handling the controls, _'Hell, most of the time, he tries to sleep even when I'm the one piloting. And he TRUSTS me.'_ Shaking his head he moved to the seat next to Heero, leaning over the other boy, he studied how his friend's face relaxed in sleep looked so young, chocolate locks seaming to have relaxed with him and partially obscured Heero's beautiful features.

            Hesitating only briefly, Duo touched his friend on the shoulder trying in vain not to startle the other boy, suppressing a sigh when Heero's stormy eyes snapped open and his vulnerable features hardened into the deadly mask of the Perfect Soldier.  Duo smirked as always a little relieved when the icy chips in his eyes thawed in recognition. "Rise and shine, handsome. We're here."

            Heero's eyes narrowed at Duo's facetiousness, and straightened feeling his muscles protest he gave a quick look at his wrist watch before gathering up his computer, legal-pad, and other effects.  They proceeded for the fourth time in thirty hours, to follow Duo into the concourse.

            "Seriously, Hee-chan doesn't it just feel right being back in outer space? I feel so heavy on earth, but that might be because L2 has a lot of problems with its generators."

            "Hn, no.  I feel it too, and L1 has fairly well established facilities."

            Going through customs was a joke, but to the unassuming traveler it was probably reassuring, Duo could tell that like himself Heero was getting a rush and sense of homecoming with the taste of the re-circulated oxygen.  Spontaneously he tossed an arm around the other boy as the approached the waiting limo, tossing jovial grin and a wave at Abdul, he shoved Heero in head first before clambering in behind him.

            Turning to face his stoic companion Duo laughed softly, almost to himself before saying, "I'm really looking forward to this week, ya know? I hope it'll be just like old times.  You know just the five of us, working on some token project together." Tilting his head back against the black leather upholstery, Duo wasn't expecting a response, so he wasn't disappointed.

Back to Heero's POV

            _**Paralyzed, I curse myself staring into those amethyst depths, the comfortable veneer of the Perfect Soldier I hated so much fall into place, my eyes I know are the last feature to betray me as I force my body to comply with my wishes. Uncertain, I fall into my familiar position, watching his back as he guards mine, partners.  I feel the caress of the ocean air against my skin, kissing, teasing, and taunting until I give in and let the invisible wings rap around me in an intimate embrace as I fall like an angel rushing to meat my fate.  The escape was exhilarating, the feelings beyond description, at long last I knew I could rid myself of all the sorrows and responsibility, I could give in, just that easily.  I felt it then the resistance and I twisted in the breeze, I couldn't do it, this one mission was all the world needed from me. So for my redemption, I would stay, I would fight, for only I could deliver the peace of uniting the Earth sphere and colonies._

_            It wasn't fare to expect this much from me, I heard that chilling whisper in my mind, but I knew the cold response the soldier mechanically shot back at the whisper, 'Life isn't a game, and it's rarely fare' the voice spoke coldly but not without understanding.  I can see it so clearly those deep blue eyes of the little girl staring back at me holding out that flower, in the devastation after her death I had permitted my creators to destroy what little was left in me to care.  So I was alone, how can someone be alone when they are surrounded by so many? You might ask, and to which I would respond, that when you care you make mistakes, and mistakes are unacceptable.  So now I live behind that accursed mask, powerless.  I fight it, but I can no longer deny it, I do care, you have made me care again, only now all I care about is putting a light in the shadowed indigo of your eyes.  Now I fear, that if I lose you, I will lose myself, with no will to live can a man survive? Can a soldier fight? I don't know, but it seems I going to try. **_

            Heero sat on the park bench gazing up at the building laden sky of the circular colony, in his solitude he was relaxed and calm; then he heard in the sharp crack of the detonator just before the upward colony curve to the left of the park exploded with a white gold light that seamed to suck all the color from his surroundings. There was another explosion from within the first as the heat combusted the fuel tank of a near by car, but Heero didn't notice, he didn't move, standing stock still right where he had jumped to his feet in time to see the first explosion.  

            Where as he should do the sensible thing and flee the area, but no he ran toward it, his heart racing. Duo had been at a Preventor meeting in that building, he jumped and sprinted across the tops of a few cars, not caring that he couldn't breathe for the smoke, _'damn, why was it taking this long, he should have reached the building by now'_ Heero thought viciously. Leaping lightly into the air he began to push through the scalding and twisted metal of the once revolving door, feeling his skin begin to blister, he pushed through without caution. Freezing as he spotted that unmistakable yard-long chestnut braid, and as if in slow motion moved to push the rubble off his partner, his only friend. First he saw blood and flesh where his right arm should have been was a pool of crimson, then turning Duo's face to see him, he saw one violet eye, and the right side of his face charred black and bits of bone visible through what raw flesh was there . . . 

            Choking and gasping on a scream the Perfect Soldier sat bolt up right among the tangled green silk sheets and the ivory down comforter, feeling ill, and as though every muscle and tendon in his body had been pushed to the breaking point and then some.  Heero forced down the nausea standing dizzily he moved into the navy and white tiled bathroom throwing on the light he turned his gaze to his palms, where the flesh looked tender and raw.

            When he came to again, he was staring into concerned onyx and emerald eyes, something felt hard and unyielding beneath him, shifting his gaze about the room it only took him a second to realize that he had passed out on the tiled bathroom floor.

            "_Daijoubu_?(1)"

            Shifting his gaze, Heero merely nodded to Trowa.

            "What happened?"

            Sitting up, Heero glanced at the Chinese pilot. "I had a dream, which was just a little _okkanai_ (2)." Rolling his shoulders, he climbed to his feet noting that the palms of his hands felt numb.

            "What does that mean?" WuFei queried. Glancing at Trowa, who also was plainly ignorant to the words meaning.

            After a few minutes of Heero ignoring the question while washing his face, mouth, and hands. It became apparent that Heero was done answering questions, when the Japanese boy asked quietly, "How did you find me? And why did you come looking?"

            Trowa nodded acknowledging Heero's right to his secrets, "Quatre's office is two doors down from here, WuFei and I were looking at some papers when we heard something and came looking."

            "We got here just in time to see you hit the floor Yuy. I thought you had been shot." WuFei finished for Trowa.

            "Arigatou, I appreciate your concern."

**A/N:** So what do you think? I love Reviews. I'd like to thank Violet_Eyes for the Great Review. Also I'm working on the sequel, even while I'm fighting to finish this up, you get back to me if you're interested, and I'll post a teaser for you after the final instalment, just a hint, what I have in the works is the Short Story 'Eyes of a Soldier' that Heero mentioned in the Prologue.

**Japanese Translations:**

(1) Daijoubu

**safe (an), all right, O.K. **

(2) Okkanai

**frightening, huge **

**-Follow the Leader**-

She walks down the sidewalk wondering 

Lost in thought as the cars they pass her by 

Wondering whose life this is and why 

All of the things she had moved on 

There's things she cannot quite understand 

They're so happy following tradition 

And she just can't  

Lungs are breathing, Heart is pumping 

This means she's alive but they say 

Something's wrong with her feeling this way  

Afraid to find years (?), come out and see

Those same people following her lead 

Hoping that what she has is now what they all need 

When she looks at them now she just smiles 

As misled souls trample untold miles 

When if they just followed their hearts they could be 

Gifted for the rest of their trials  

Lungs are breathing, Heart is pumping 

This means she's alive but they say 

Something's wrong with her feeling this way  

Can you feel it, can you feel it 

Can you feel it, can you feel it

Can you feel it, can you feel, feel it 

Can you feel anything, can you feel anything at all

            **(A Song) By: Unsung Zeros**

**A/N:** Pretty much how I see Relena AND Heero in this world that I created for them. No, I don't own GW, I just wish I did.


	4. Chapter Three: A loss for Words

**A/N:** Hey, finally its done, I finished it last night, now I'm on my way to work, and when I get home I'll have to dig in and do my homework for the allotted 4 hours a day that I promised myself I would do, I'm going to try to bring my GPA up to 3.858 again, cause I got a C in one of my classes last semester and it fell to 3.369 and that just wont due for a member of the national honor society. Sorry its so short, I wanted it longer, well it turned out to be 3 chapters and a Prologue, Go me. ****

**Credits and Disclaimers -** Some parts of this story were inspired by poetry collected from classic literature, while I was writing I found a piece by Cummings that struck a cord and I decided to slip it in as my primary inspiration. I don't own our bishounen GW pilots, or anything else so, please, read and enjoy, content in the knowledge that I am not a thief.

**            -Somewhere **-

Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly 

beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence:

In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, 

Or which I cannot touch because they are too near.

Your slightest look easily will unclose me

Though I have closed myself as fingers, 

You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens

(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose.

Or if your wish be to close me, I and

My life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, 

As when the heart of this flower imagines

The snow carefully everywhere descending; 

Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals

The power of your intense fragility: whose texture 

Compels me with the colour of its countries, 

Rendering death and forever with each breathing,

(I do not know what it is about you that closes

And opens; only something in me understands

The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.

**by**** E.E. Cummings **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Naishin Juubun Gunsotsu"**

**The Innermost thoughts (of a) Perfect Soldier**

**Chapter Three - A loss for Words**

"Rose leaves, when the rose is dead, Are heaped for the beloved's bed; And so thy thoughts, 

when thou art gone, Love itself shall slumber on."

**PERCY BYSSHE SHELLEY** - "Music When Soft Voices Die," 1824

            _**My thoughts clouded, I'm haunted by the dream.  I don't know what direction to run in, I don't know what I should say.  They say that I'm perfection in every possible way, yet what is this I feel, a chill deep inside and a choking ache in my chest, am I dying? I suppose that in death my life will gain new clarity, just a little more time is all I want, I know that the very substance that makes me perfect is eating me slowly from the inside out.  Should it win in this fight, I suppose I would be free of this cold cage, with my purpose met would I fall from grace?  Would my wings glow against the darkened skies? Would I forget about this pitiful lackluster existence?  _

_            I heard someone say a very long time ago, maybe it was my mother, who said that 'Humanity needs to have faith in something in order to carry on, even if that faith is directed towards the assurance that we are start to die from the moment that we're born.' I don't understand why, but late one night while we were watching a movie my bishounen partner turned to me and his haunted violet eyes were glittering suspiciously as he asked me if I had ever believed in anything.  If I had the ability I would have killed the perfect soldier for what he forced from between my lips before I could gather my response, I told him that I believed in the mission, when it was obvious that he was looking for some reassurance on some deeper level.  Even when we speak to each other in the most candid fashion, the masks that we have both worn for so long, taint our honest responses until even the truth is filled with lies.  So I wonder, when this war is over and my wings are clinging to the midnight breeze, can a doubting angel in his fall from grace, ever move to walk among the living?**_

            Descending the stairs Heero somehow managed to look regal and majestic as he turned with his back perfectly straight and his shoulders squared just like always, but he was dressed differently from what the four at the table were accustomed to seeing on the Perfect Soldier.  Khaki pants hugging his narrow hips expertly and a navy blue silk shirt the sleeves neatly cuffed just beneath his elbow and buttoned only halfway allowing his friends to glimpse his perfectly tanned and muscled stomach with deep brown ankle boots mysteriously replacing his yellow utility boots.  Heero could feel the yes of his comrades roaming his body at the transformation in attire flowing promptly from his clothes to the tiny sapphires he wore in each ear and finally the small silver hoop bracketed by a blue glass bead piercing his naval!

            As cool as you please Heero nodded as though nothing had changed he spoke quietly, "_Ohayo._" Silently Heero was quite smug that he had made an impact on the other pilots, moving to the counter he pored himself a steaming mug of the fine Arabic coffee blend, turning to face the others he took a soothing swallow of the rich dark substance, to hide his insecurities at letting them see him like this.

            Quatre finally smiled at Heero, sliding a plate of waffles over to the empty chair, commenting over the thick silence "Good morning Heero, you look nice today, you slept well I hope?"

            Duo couldn't take his eyes of the golden skin of Heero's pierced stomach, but both Trowa and WuFei looked up awaiting Heero's response with interest.

            Shaking his head, Heero eyed his comrades then directed his gaze to the blond. "Great, excluding the nightmares." Then he moved and sank into the chair in front of the waffles, spreading the linen napkin on his lap and digging in with a combination of stately etiquette and a soldiers efficiency.

            Duo looked at Heero noting that his skin had the translucent quality of the sleep deprived.  "What did you dream about Hee-chan?"

            Eyes flicking briefly on the still prone faces of the green and black eyed pilots, this was virtually the same question he had refused to answer for them last night, then he looked into the concerned violet orbs that were gazing at him from across the table.  Shaking his head in a negative action he simply stated, "I can't say what it was about, just that it was very, very real."

            Trowa nodded his acceptance at the answer, even as Duo continued to look concerned, he spoke quietly, "Your dressed well, what are your plans for today?"

            Duo could almost swear, staring at Heero who blinked at Trowa, that his Hee-chan was getting embarrassed. Sure enough, his response confirmed it.

            "Relena asked me to do some shopping for her, while on L3." Shrugging Heero continued, looking less than comfortable. "You don't go into places where Relena-sama shops, wearing spandex or denim."

            Quatre looked pleased, "Well the party is a formal event, do you have evening clothes? You can come get fitted with me this afternoon, the last tux I had was years ago, and both out of style and too small. Duo, WuFei and I were going to go at two this afternoon, Trowa went yesterday, so he could run some errands this afternoon, and the four of us can get fitted together."

            Heero noted the hopeful tone of Quatre's voice, and spoke hesitantly, "As Relena-sama's personal body-guard and escort, I have evening clothes." Seeing Quatre's face fall, at Heero's typical anti-social response, the soldier swallowed then spoke after a swallow of coffee. "However, if Trowa doesn't feel up to company on his errands, I do need a new jacket and a few shirts."

            Quatre and Duo both seemed to perk up at Heero's show of humanity, and swung their gazes to Trowa, who eyed the two boys, and looked at Heero, saying reluctantly "I don't think I need anyone to come with me."

            _**I realized this morning, that things have changed, that I have changed.  My heart in no longer a block of ice the pumps the blood through my veins, it's warm and aches when my friends are in pain.  The paths I once walked on are fading and becoming overgrown, but I know it won't take much to reawaken those frost bitten trails.  I stand back and study the smouldering embers of the life I once lead, wondering where did the passion go, that I once faced against the world. Gazing on the bridges I had once burned I am lost in my own sins, will I ever get to be an innocent again? I know the answer to that question before its ever voiced, I will always be a soldier, that flame will never go out.  I know that none of us will, we sacrificed our innocence to fight for that cause, a cause that no-one cares about, gazing into your shadowy amethyst eyes I wonder at what is to be, will you and I always be together or will we fade into the mists together, forgotten by history, are either of us willing for that destiny? Would we be able to live with ourselves if there was a need for us that we can no longer answer? What will happen if I let those flames die completely? Will I be able to return if we are needed again? Do I care about a world that would deny us?**_

            Duo had just gotten back from riding his motorcycle, in the freedom of night, and was whistling as he strolled down the hall of Quatre's mansion towards his bedroom, suddenly compelled to peak in on his partner. Completely engrossed in his own world, he paused outside Heero's door listening, for the sounds of fingers moving like lightning over a keyboard.  What he heard however stunned him, a vague whimper, like a lost child abused by the world and frightened.  Hesitantly Duo pushed the door open, shocked to see Heero twisted around and fighting with the silk sheets of his bed, the whimpering and frightened noises were coming from him.

            Not even giving it a moments thought Duo strode into the room closing the door silently behind him, and moving to the side of Heero's bed, he spoke softly not wanting to scare the dangerous young man.  "Hee-chan, wake up, its just a dream."

            Leaning in he gently shook Heero's shoulder, not at all surprised when the Japanese boys eyes jerked open, and as fast as lightning Heero had him pinned to the bed beneath him.  Duo just spoke in the same calm voice. "It's me Hee-chan, I not gonna do anything, or let anything happen."

            Duo gazed into the unshielded Prussian pools above him, seeing terror fade to relief, as Heero whispered something unintelligble, Duo strained to hear his words.

            Heero choked them out harshly, "D-Duo...? Y-you, you're... Daijoubu?"

            Duo nodded before whispering "Yeah, Hee-chan. Are you? What were you dreaming about that shook you up this much?"

            Duo never got an answer, as Heero's lips chose that instant to descend down on his, in a ravenous instantaneous combination of relief and pent-up desire. Neither boy noticed when the kiss shifted from being selfish and relieved to being a mutual exchange of affection, that had been ignored for far too long.

*****

            The rich and beautifully melodic strains of music lulled through the evening as the couples danced among the flowers.  Neither boy was quite able to believe what had happened, it seemed almost too fast, it was stunning and intoxicating, and Duo reveled in it smiling at the stormy eyed youth who was holding him.  It was the perfect night for a romantic celebration like this, the moon was high and full in the sky above Quatre's oasis (Imagine windows gazing out on the moon from L3).  Holding onto his partner in love and in war, Duo found it hard to believe that he hadn't always been held this securely against Heero's chest, at last he had found the one person that Shinigami couldn't steal from him, in this perfect enigma of a man, every time he thought he knew everything about him, he found out something new, like his naval being pierced, his friend and rival rolled into one.  Duo knew deep in his heart that when the world looked ready to crumble in around him, Heero would be there beside him to gather up all the pieces, even if that knowledge was unspoken. In such a tender way, that was reserved just for him, just like the trust and those blessed rare smiles that could lite up his Prussian gaze and stop Duo's heart dead in his chest. 

            **Who says I care about redemption, I am an angel in the arms of my lord Shinigami, and I don't ever want to be anywhere else.  The hopes that I once cherished now seem so terribly naive, I will fight all those who would challenge this peace that we pilots have fought so hard for.  I want to start again so desperately, escape the pain and erase it from your Indigo pools my love.  Cast your doubts into the waters, ask your judgement of the sea, and we will sail it together koi.  Though fortune may be a fools guide, I will accept its challenge to be with you.  I will follow my emotions, they have helped me to find you, and now, I have no wish to be free.**           After having spent the past two weeks in the company of his cheerful partner, WuFei, and the soon to be married Quatre and Trowa, Heero felt something stir and urge him back to the article he was supposed to write for the cover of Time Life Magazine. So in the refreshing silence of the desert night, he settled in and quietly opened his notebook computer, looking at what he had previously written in the emotionless style of a foreign policy reporter, he went back to the top of the three page article and above the title, typed the words, "To the one I hold most dear.." By the time the sun rose of Earth, his editor was reading the beautifully written article.

Time Life Magazine, Cover Story "To the one I hold most dear" by Heero Yuy (^**A/N:** Much to his personal disdain.^ The Picture on the cover is a certain Japanese bishounen in black and white, all but his eyes which were air-brushed their natural stormy shade of blue)

            _Originally this piece was titled "With this ring, I thee Wed." and I had intended to simply discuss the nature and lore behind courtship methods. However for the first time in my life, I'm having trouble with a 'by the book' approach. I had the article half written when I was invited to the engagement party of an old friend, and fell subject to certain unavoidable details that began touching too close to home._

            Tokens of love and affection have been exchanged by friends and lovers since the eras before the Roman Empire. The object's mankind has chosen to reflect on.  Our tender sentiments have taken many forms through the ages; today it can be a love letter, poem or song dedicated and written for the object of our affections, flowers, or something that you lovingly crafted for your beloved.  The shapes, forms, and meanings of these gifts have also varied among the world cultures.

            Among all the various tokens of love one can give to the object of their affections perhaps the most time honored and universally traditional is the gift of a simple ring crafted of yellow metal. A trinket that is possessed of an elegant simplicity, for centuries the gift of a ring between lovers has been a promise of forever, a future together sealed by the exchange of rings, a marriage engagement. That simple circle of gold is symbolic of so much, the rare metal speaks of a lovers value, the never-ending circle a promise of commitment and eternal love, the stone set into it originally started with the same letter as the name of the person to give it, until the diamond was adopted for its strength and rarity.

            The ring's younger sister is called a Posy (Bouquet) in time gone by, romantics developed a flower code for each type, blossom maturity, and color, that lovers could exchange as coded messages to each other, a sort of antiquated love letter.  Love letters came out of the feudal era's in Europe and were considered much more risque than a Posy, because of how outspoken one had to be in order to write a love letter.  In the tradition of all love letters and tokens of affection, only without any codes or misleading comments.

            "Falling in love is not an extension of one's limits or boundaries, it is a partial and temporary collapse of them." (1)__

_            I wanted to tell you this in person, but I knew that as always the words would escape me. Everything feels so natural when I'm with you.  The rare silence is never uncomfortable. It's hard for me to identify what it is about you that attracts me so.  I suppose it might be your great sense of humor, your charming personality and your good-looks. Whatever it is, you might call it chemistry, or better yet, the possibility that we are on the same wavelength. Whatever it may be someone once told me to follow my emotions, so I'm writing this letter. _

_            There are things in life that we are powerless to control. The Sun will rise and set, the tide will come and go, the seasons will change, the birds will fly South for the winter and return in the spring, and the caterpillar will transform itself into a butterfly. Somehow, I feel reassured by this because many other things in life are so momentary._

            _You have truly become the star of my life which brings me light in this dark world, and warmth when I need it. You offer the promise of renewal, the joy of living, the peace of mind that comes from sharing and caring, and that shoulder to lean on in times of stress._

            _As a poet needs inspiration_, _I need you  . . . _ 

            _As an artist needs a medium,_ _I need you  . . . _ 

            _As a teacher needs a pupil,_ _I need you  . . . _ 

            _As a musician needs an instrument,_ _I need you  . . . _ 

            _For without you, my life would be empty of all passion. There would be no work of art for me to gaze at; no person of greatness before me; no timeless melody to listen to. My life would exist in shades of gray instead of vibrant colors, and I will be less than whole._

            "I cannot fix on the hour, or the spat, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun." (2)__

_            In the past, words have escaped me, and my innermost feelings have been locked in the depths of my heart.  It is very important for me to express how much you mean to me. I wish I could do this in person holding you and gazing into your eyes. However, we are separated by miles of emptiness._

_            Life seems to be full of trials of this type which test our inner strength, more importantly, the feelings we share._  _I have lived for a long time dependent only on myself. During this period of my life, I truly believed I was fulfilling my destiny. Then, you came into the picture, and quite suddenly, I realized that I had been deceiving myself._

_            I am incomplete and in need of wholeness. I find that my life is not all what I thought it was. In fact, it is terribly lacking in many things.  Now, through some great fortune, I have found love and along with it the one person who can make my life truly complete._

            _I have somehow fallen hopelessly and undeniably in love with you. Honestly, I never thought I would utter those words, but now, they come with great sincerity. _ _When in my minds eye I see you as I did the other night, by some great mystery your hair had come free of your yard-long braid, omaesan baka (3). I saw you there laughing with our friends and my heart stopped as I gazed on your amethyst eyes from behind that veil of chestnut silk._

            "Love makes up for the lack of long memories by a sort of magic. All other affections need a past; love creates a past which envelopes us, as if by enchantment." (4)

_With all my Heart,_

Heero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Owari******

**(1) M. SCOTT PECK** - The Road Less Traveled, 1978

**(2) JANE AUSTEN** - Pride and Prejudice, 1813

**(3) OMAESAN BAKA - **My dear Fool****

**(4) BENJAMIN CONSTANT** - Adolphe, 1816****

**A/N:** Well what did you think? Interested in the Sequel? Drop me a line, ALL Reviews Welcome. Okay I'm posting the lyrics to the two songs that helped me through that last chapter, their kind of on a metal/techno note but beautiful if you want to download the mp3's and maybe buy them *shrug*, By **VNV Nation**: In order of Appearance, **Dark Angel** & **Distant**. Other lyrics for their music can be found on the web-site . Again I have special thanks to offer one of my reviewers, thank you **Tenshi**** No Koori** I was very flattered by your opinion of the poetry that I've selected.  Thank you once again for reading my writing. Reviews and Votes on the Sequel? Please?

In your dream you see me clear 

I have no restraint, no fear 

Powerless I watched from faces I'd assumed. 

My purpose set. My will defined. 

Caress the air. Embrace the skies. 

Escape the sorrow and restraint of mortal cities.  

Give me time I will be clear. 

Given time you'll understand 

What possesses me to right what you have suffered. 

I'm in this mood because of scorn. 

I'm in a mood for total war. 

To the darkened skies once more and ever onward.  

So many years I stood among the thoughts

and tears of those I served. 

Among my own I was alone through my own doing. 

All the years I walked unknown behind the faces I assumed. 

Powerless to clear your mind of what you'd suffered.  

They fall again. They fall again.  

Give me time I will be clear. 

Given time you'll understand 

What possesses me to right what you have suffered. 

I'm in this mood because of scorn. 

I'm in a mood for total war. 

To the darkened skies once more and ever onward. 

There is no faith in which to hide. 

Even truth is filled with lies. 

Doubting angels fall to walk among the living. 

I'm in this mood because of scorn. 

I'm in a mood for total war. 

To the darkened skies once more and ever onward. 

I'd only come here seeking peace. 

I'd only come here seeking me. 

It seems I came to leave.

*******

The paths that I once tread have all but gone. 

Only embers now smolder where bridges once burned. 

I feel alive and yet I fear what may happen now. 

I know I can't return.  

And I hear me say again 'oh let me not return'. 

Damn the illusion of redemption and the hopes that held me here. 

I will oppose all that would befall me. 

With this rage inside of me I will defy what I would become.  

The solitude and anger that do battle inside me 

will always guide me to the answers that I know I may not see. 

They are the bonds that hold me tighter. 

They are the chains that weigh on me. 

One day I know they will be gone.  

Can I start again and erase this pain 

by casting doubts into the waters, 

asking judgment of the sea. 

Though fortune may guide to the fools 

I have no wish to be free until I am gone.


	5. Teaser: SutoriToenzeru Street Angel

**Title:** Sutori-Toenzeru  - or in English - "Street Angel" 

**Author name:** Tanrei Kouen 

**Category:** Romance 

**Sub Category:** General 

**Keywords: **Biblical reference, Yoai, Lemon, Shounan Ai, Potential Girl Character Bashing. 

**Rating:** PG-13 "Parents Strongly Cautioned"** :** Some material may be inappropriate for children under 13. This signifies that if put to film it may be inappropriate for pre-teens or select audiences. Parents should be careful about letting their younger children attend. Rough or persistent violence is absent; sexually-oriented nudity is generally absent; some scenes of drug use may be seen; one use of the harsher sexually derived words may be heard. 

**Rating Reason:** Adult Content: Vivid post violence scenes, Drugs, Brief Nudity, (Discreet) Sexual Content. (Moderate) Adult Language. 

**Spoilers:** Errrr, well if you haven't seen the series or Endless Waltz, you wouldn't be reading this, however both of the afore mentioned (Spoilers) may be present. WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR EPISODE ZERO SPOILERS after the *~*~*~* in the prologue!!!!! 

**Summary:** A dark, love story, with a lot of angelic lore, biblical stuff, and possibilities. Like an After Colony variation on "City of Angels" with more than a little "Prophecy" thrown in.  Balanced with potential answers to the questions about the G-boys.

**A/N: **Hey all, this is my first attempt at an epic length Fan Fiction, the title for this story 'Street Angel' comes from the general Asian term for children that have been abducted and forced into prostitution. I'm twisting the definition, my definition for a 'Street Angel' as read about in this story is 'a child who is taken from their family and forced into an indentured status' I figure that covers both prostitutes and our boys. One day almost a year ago, my friends and I were having a Prophecy movie marathon, and I asked myself, "I wonder, what if it was all real, what if god did send his angels? What if, it was GW?". I'm hoping that this story will be longer than the ones that I generally write, so you may wait longer between posts, but as before the more reviews I get the faster I'll write and post. Oh on a final note, I don't speak Japanese, I'm learning and practicing with word application in FanFic's is practice.   Sorry but this isn't the sequel to "Naishin Juubun Gunsotsu" I promised, that story is on hold for lack of inspiration.  It is an Epic. Let me know what you think _ja_ ne_?_

**CREDITS and DISCLAIMER:** This story is mine, I admit to taking inspiration and a few lines from the Prophecy movies, but I don't own the rights. I don't own our bishounen GW pilots either, or anything else you think you may recognize anything that I have borrowed it fully admitted to. However I do use some of my original poetry, said poetry won't be cited, while poetry that belongs to someone else will be. So please read and enjoy, content in the knowledge that *puts on Richard Nixon mask* I am not a thief *waves and pulls off the mask* Now on with the show....

**If God Will Send His Angels** - **By: U2**

Nobody else here baby 

Nobody else here to blame 

No one to point the finger 

It's just you and me and the rain

Nobody made you do it 

No one put words in my mouth 

No one here taking orders 

When love took a train heading south

It's the blind leading the blonde 

It's the stuff, it's the stuff of country songs

Hey if God will send his angels 

And if God will send a sign 

And if God will send his angels 

Will everything be alright

God has got his phone off the hook, baby 

Would he even pick up if he could 

It's been a while since we saw that child 

Hanging 'round this neighborhood 

You see his mother dealing in a doorway 

See Father Christmas with a begging bowl

Jesus sister's eyes are a blister 

The High Street never looked so low

It's the blind leading the blonde

 It's the cops collecting for the cons

If God will send his angels 

And if God will send a sign 

Well if God will send his angels 

Will that make it alright 

Where do we go 

Where do we go

Jesus never let me down 

You know Jesus used to show me the score 

Then they put Jesus in show business 

Now it's hard to get in the door

 (Angel)

It's the stuff, it's the stuff of country songs

 But I guess it's something to go on 

So where is the hope and where is the faith 

And the love...what's that you say to me 

Does love...light up your Christmas tree 

The next minute you're blowing a fuse 

And the cartoon network turns into the news

If God will send his angels

I sure could use them here right now 

Well if God would send his angels

And I don't have to know how

(Where do we go) 

And I don't need to know why 

And I don't want to promise 

(Where do we go)

 'Cause I don't want to lie I just want to need you

 (Where do we go) 

Tonight

Love... So light, so night, by your door 

Do take my hand by your door 

So light, so night, by your door

******************************************************************************************************

**Doreen Valiente – An excerpt "The Charge of the Goddess"**

_"...Keep pure your Highest Ideal; strive ever toward it; let naught stop you or turn you aside...For I am the Soul of Nature, Who giveth Life to the Universe: from Me all things proceed, and unto Me all things must return. And before My Face... thine innermost Divine Self shall be enfolded in the Rapture of the Infinite... For behold, I have been with thee from the beginning...."_****

                Every man, woman, and child in the world, has an angel from birth whose sole purpose is watch out for their best interests and guide their paths. What of those not born to this world? What of those few imprisoned by God in human bodies?  Who looks after those not of the earth?  With high expectations, humans have left the Earth to begin new lives in space colonies. The United Earth Sphere Alliance obtained great powers and seized control of the colonies in the name of peace. In the year After Colony 195, there was an attempt to reclaim lost autonomy made by rebel factions, a decision to launch Operation Meteor to counter the Alliance's tyranny, bringing new weapons to the earth disguised as shooting stars.  These weapons were as much the machines as the soldiers who operated them. 

                So it was that the five Angels fell from the starry heights, Princes of Heaven no more, falling to begin a bloody conflict for unity, a war with the two Princes of the Earth.  The seven clashed mightily, most battles ending end with a stalemate, until the Dragon Prince fell the Prince of Dignity with one regretted move on that eternally cold battlefield. In heaven the number seven is significant, the seven tribes of Israel, The seven sealed scrolls, The seven vials/bowls, the seven Angels of Armageddon, and of course the Seven Archangels. When the number of Heavenly Princes was reduced so unexpectedly, the winds of fate shifted, and the threads of the delicate tapestry of destiny were forever changed. Things that were never meant to be, came to pass, and the actors were once again in place for their final performance. An encore that should never have been, with players that should have made their exodus long ago . . . 

**Whispers - (An original poem) By: PLR aka. Tanrei Kouen **

**(This is what a citation, or cite looks like)**

We wait for you, in endless anticipation

Fighting, we won't lose faith

Heaven is set a flame, and we battle still.

On a raged breath, we make the vow,

Fighting the fall from grace.

An awesome wound torn wide open

The battle at its peak, we fall on bended knee

The end so near, who would care

The cry goes up, our eyes clash together

A caress of fear and despair,

We wrench apart and our swords cross again

Fighting the fall from grace.

An eternal battle that has worn us thin

Frayed at the edges, friends become foes

A battle where even winners lose all hope

Tears in our eyes, we don't know why

The battle continues on,

Fighting the fall from grace.

Voices whisper of the days to come

When one dreary night

Our salvation will come

A man born on the wings of prophecy

A soul with no need of redemption

There will be no need to keep

Fighting the fall from grace.

Time fades, passing, seconds, minutes, hours,

days, weeks, months, years, and centuries

Blending one into the next, Heaven has become Hell

We have nowhere to look, as our strength fades

How long will it be until we can stop

Fighting the fall from grace.

With little care, we struggle on

Feinting and bating, the eternal dance

Thrust, parry, dodge, and recover

The war in heaven still burns hot

Fighting the fall from grace.

Lightning chases and plays like children

That undescribable dance across the battlements

Always burning in the back of our eyes

Although I love him, and he loves me, 

The struggle rages on, and we keep

Fighting the fall from grace

Somewhere far away, the cycle continues

We are reborn, only to battle once again

Swords to guns, to thermal sabers and scythes

Is how you and I are to spend our mortal lives

Forever, even without the wings, we keep

Fighting the fall from grace.

Awaiting the day, as the whispers say

When our salvation will be reborn

And with the wings of prophecy 

He will shelter us from destiny

And we will no longer be forced into

Fighting the fall from grace.

The wait will end, as the thunder rolls

The greatest of wounds will mend

We will no longer be worn so thin

We will no longer struggle on

Fighting the fall from grace.

**A/N:** Okay so it's a sucky-ish teaser, but if you liked "City of Angels" the "Prophecy" movies, and GW, you'll prolly like this.  Also if you search under romance in the Gundam Wing archives, I'll be posting my fan-poetry, along with any updates regarding the release of **"Sutori-Toenzeru"**.


End file.
